Twilight Council
The Twilight Council was the ruling body of The Templars of Twilight and oversaw every single major and minor decision of the order. They were reponsible for everything from deciding where Genin would sleep to changing some of the most revered rules of the order. They were comprised of seven people, each of which had a different responsibility within the council and within the order. Council Set-up and Setting The Twilight Council was set in a large chamber in the exact middle of the Temple of Twilight, meaning that literally everything eventually intersected with it. The set-up was somewhat similar to the Jedi council chambers except that it was only comprised of seven people, no more or less. The council chairs were set up in a way that they spread out from each other, with the chair of the Kage in the middle and all of the other chairs branching out from it. It would branch out with even numbers on the right of the chair and the odd numbes on the left of the chairs. Since the Kages were considered rank number one, Tsuriai, Seigi, and Kiritsu were considered numbers 2, four and six. Thus, they were sat on the right side of their chairs whereas Gosei, Sangai and Kaosu were seated on the left side. Ranks Ranks of the council were seperated into seven ranks, each of which was assigned to a different member of the council. The ranks did not give anyone a different level in the council, instead it let everyone know what their specific role in the council was. These ranks were given out by the Kage when another Master was elected to a position on the council. These ranks could be taken away if the council disagreed with the Kage's decision, or if the elected person was absent for a long time, or if they commited some offense to the order. These ranks were: *Kage: The Grandmaster of Balance *Tsuriai: The Master of Understanding *Gosei: The Master of Knowledge and Wisdom *Seigi: The Master of Justice *Sangai: The Master of Time *Kiritsu: The Master of Order *Kaosu: The Master of Chaos Kage The Kage (pronounced 'kah-jay') was known on the council as the Grandmaster of Balance and oversaw the whole meeting, being the one responsible for opening and closing every council meeting. The Kage was the only council member that was allowed to disband the council if he deemed it neccesary. He would need, however, a very strong argument for why he did so. The Kage was called the Grandmaster of Balance as he was considered the ultimate source on Templar theory, belief and rules. He was considered the wisest of the order and while his word was not law, it certainly carried the most weight in terms of respect. The Kage's seat was in the exact middle of the council room, with all of the other chairs branching out from it on the right and left side. Like all Templar ranks, Kage came from an ancient language in which the word Kage means 'Shadow.' Tsuriai The Tsuriai (pronounced 'soo-ree-eye') was known on the council as the Master of Understanding. The person who filled this position was a master of balance and considered to be one of the most kind and understanding members of the order. They had a habit of not always being lenient persay, but they did have a habit of being kind and understanding, especially to those that broke rules. They were responsible for opening and closing council meetings if the Kage was absent or if the Kage was offworld and needed to come in holographically. They were also given the job of Ambassador for the order. The Tsuriai's seat was the first chair on the right of the Kage's. Like all Templar ranks, Tsuriai came from an ancient language in which the word Tsuriai means 'balance' or 'equilibrium.' Gosei The Gosei (pronounced 'goe-say') was known on the council as the Master of Knowledge and Wisdom. The person who filled this position was a master of wisdom and considered to be one of the wisest and most knowledgable members of the order. They would always be contacted when a member needed advice and were usually extremely happy to give it. They were also usually ones that had gone through major trials and tribulations to get the wisdom that the Kage believed that they could now share. In the event that both the Kage and Tsuriai were either absent or offworld, the Goseia would open and close the meeting. The Gosei's seat was the first chair on the left of the Kage's. Like all Templar ranks, Gosei came from an ancient language in which the word Gosei means 'wisdom' or 'understanding.' Seigi The Seigi (pronounced 'say-/g/ee') was known on the council as the Master of Justice. The person who filled this position was a master of battle and considered one of the strongest and most battle-educated members of the order. Their lightsaber skills were extremely revered amongst members of the order and they were usually very tactile, being the Order's chief strategists other than the Kage. In the even that all three of the above ranks were absent or off-world, the Seigi would open and close the council meeting. The Seigi's seat was the second on the right of the Kage's. Like all Templar ranks, Seigi came from an ancient language in which the word Seigi means 'justice' or 'righteousness.' Sangai The Sangai (pronounced 'sang-guy') was known on the council as the Master of Time and was usually a very organized and timely individual who understand how time fit into the concept of balance. They were known well for being able to decide when the best course of action should take place and they usually worked closely with the Seigi and Kage when it came to tactile plans for the order. The Sangai's seat was second on the left of the Kage's. Like all Templar ranks, Sangai came from an ancient language in which the word Sangai means 'past, present and future existences.' In an odd similarity, Sangai inflected slightly differently also means 'heavy damage,' 'havoc' or 'ravages.' This word was chosen because often time can cause such heavy damage. Kiritsu The Kiritsu (pronoucned 'kah-reet-soo') was known on the council as the Master of Order and was usually a very orderly person adhered very strictly to the rules of the Templars, without questioning them at all. They also had a very strict idea of right and wrong, which was very black and white to them. They were known for not being very understanding when it came to rule-breaking and also tried to follow the council's decision to the letter. The Kiritsu's seat was the third on the right of the Kage's. Like all Templar ranks, Kiritsu came from an ancient language in which the word Kiritsu means 'order,' 'rules' and 'law.' Kaosu The Kaosu (pronounced 'kah-oh-soo') was known on the council as the Master of Chaos and was usually a very questioning Master who did not always take the council's orders to heart and would go off on his own most of the time. He was, however, a very wise master just like all the others. He thought for himself, however and decided what was right and wrong in his own mind, not the council's. For this, he was highly respected, because he was the perfect Yin to the Kiritsu's Yang. The Kaosu's seat was the third on the left of the Kage's. Like all Templar ranks, Kaosu came from an ancient langauge in which the word Kaosu means 'chaos.' Exceptions The council masters were not always the perfect emobidiments of their rank. Their rank was just to symbolize which ideal of the Templars they were closest to. The templars beleived that all these seven things were needed to have true harmony, which was the highest form of balance. Category:Templar InfoCategory:Templar Councils